Caster (Fate/Grand Order - Izanami no Mikoto)
|appearances = Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lost Belt |JPvoice = Hasumi Ito and Risa Taneda |type = |master= None |alignment= Neutral - Evil |phantasm= B+ |strength= D- |endurance= C+ |agility= B |mana= A+ |luck= D+ |cskill1= Mad Enhancement |cskill1value= E~EX |cskill2= Territory Creation |cskill2value= A |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= D+ |skill2= Innocent Monster |skill2value= D+ |skill3= Spirit Dweller |skill3value= C++= |np1= 1Tsu no shi no shi: Izanami no Mikoto(Die one thousand Deaths: She Who Invites |np1target= B+ |np1rank= _ }} |CS = |affiliation = No one |qualclasses = |gender = Female |bday = Unknown |height = 175 cm |weight = Secret |sizes = B90/W37/H82 |birthp = Ancient Japan |hairc = Purple |eyec = Red |armament = A strange triangle device that she apparently uses to judge the dead.(Uzumaku Enkei no Saike) |likes = Work, Izanagi, flowers, Her children, and practicing Kenpo |dislikes = Laziness, certain priests, and fire |imagecol = Underworld |regressionQ = }} is a Caster-class Servant appearing in the Shimabara Illusion of Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt. She is a Servant that works with Chaldea but is still independent of them. To hide her True Name, she is . Profile Identity Her True Name is | }}. Also known as 'Izanami no Okami, Former Goddess of Creation and Current Goddess of the Underworld, summoned into the body of . Legend The wife of Izanagi, Izanami was a beautiful goddess who due to circumstances out of her control, was killed and sent to the Underworld. When her dear husband Izanagi came for her, He disobeyed the one he was told NOT to do, Look at her before they left. After the reveal of her corpse-like body, he left her to return to the mortal world. Angry beyond belief, she cursed him, saying that she will kill 1000 people every day. To which he replied with "Then 1000 shall be born for those you will have killed." Personality Despite what she said, Caster has significantly toned down since those times (although admittedly, she's being influenced greatly by her host body). She has lost a great deal of her hatred and cruelty to humanity as a whole. Now, not only is she tolerating them, but she is also somewhat interested in them. She may seem uncaring at times, but there is a deep-rooted desire to be nice and joyful to people. However, she has to be unquestionably fair to everyone, because that is what the Goddess of the underworld must do. Relationships ; and :She would at first, not know why her heart aches when she sees them. As soon as she realizes whose , she would try to reconnect with them, and be overall, a decent mother. ; :At the sight of Parvati, tears would form in her eyes, although she would not know why. And then, her body move and hug her out of sheer joy. She would then coddle her, and while being a tough mother at times, would be fair with her arguments and never overstep her boundaries with Parvati. ; :The Sakura Five? Not so much. While she would coddle them as well at times, most of the time, she would yell her head off at them, saying how it was not only stupid of them to do what they did, but she would be harsh on BB most of all, basically tearing down her excuses one by one until she could no longer counter her words. In other words, she would be a hassle for the Sakura Five, but the mother that needed all those years ago. ;Izanagi :She would freeze in place. Not because she would be angry, but to make absolutely sure her eyes would not deceive her. She would be quieter than normal, and perhaps even take a few steps before flat out run to him and hug him. She might scold him, or yell at him, or even but she would do it out of worry, not hatred. She misses him very much, something she will admit, and while she regrets her words all those years ago, she realizes its far too late to turn back the clock. No longer is she the Goddess of Creation. Now she is the Goddess of the Underworld. And while she wishes for it not be the case, she knows that her dear husband would be better off without her. Role ''Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt'' Abilities Despite her somewhat frail appearance, Izanami is excellent in both close and long range. She can use Kenpo combined with using her weapon as a sort of drone to overwhelm a single opponent and use her various Magical powers to overwhelm others, such as: Innocent Monster/Divinity Although odd to see both skills as one, These two are working hand in hand with one another. Originally, the 'Innocent Monster' Skill was higher. However, since she was summoned as a Caster, she has regained her 'Divinity', which seems to have countered it and have the side effect of her looking far more normal than she should, except for slightly blue skin and the slight smell of a rotting corpse. Charisma Those who have this skill are fit to lead nations. While this skill is a clear sign of her fall from grace, the fact it is still with her is a sign she's still got a little of the Creation Goddess in her. For those with weak minds, she inspires victory, and she can make a country happy. Territory Creation As a Ruler or Avenger, this would be its own Noble Phantasm. However, it is downgraded since she is summoned as a Caster. She can claim a large area (twice the size of Sutter Buttes), and make it 'Part of the Underworld", meaning she has almost infinite power there. The best part is that she can slowly move it alongside her, or flat-out get rid of it and make a new one. She can also make a more portable one, but it is not nearly as powerful as it could be. While in her Domain, she can shoot lightining our of her body, create shadow warriors to fight for her, and even create formless spirits that, while emotionless, can work together with her next skill super well. Spirit Dweller As mentioned before, Izanami can manipulate souls. However, since she was not summoned as an Avenger, she cannot outright rip people's souls out of their bodies. Instead, she can manipulate any wayward spirits(Which, thanks to her Territory Creation, makes that super easy.), and can moderately influence living people into doing something she wants them to do. She can shoot souls she summons like they were missiles, use them as a C Ranked shield, and can even heal herself with them. Mad Enhancement Befititing of the one who Fell. Normally, this would not affect her mindset whatsoever. However, if she is summoned in any part of Japan, it changes to EX. This skill is constantly fluctuating. Sometimes, she's super nice. Other times, she's just as strict as one'd expect. It seems it somehow made her go past her madness, and get some of the benefits that come with it. Seems to have a sort of grudge against Izanagi while like this. Noble Phantasms Tan'itsu no shi o taosu(Die a single Death): Izanami no Okami(Rank B+) (Anti-Unit)' Range: 500 meters Targets:1 A sort of 'death aura' surrounds her. While at first, it doesn't do anything besides allows her to have a sort of 'Fearsome Mein' at Rank C. However, if given enough time, It allows her to either heavily damage a single Servant or flat out kill them if they fail a Luck Check. But the casting time for it is ludicrously long, at least 2 hours, unless in the Underworld, in which case, it takes less than 30 minutes. '' Noble Phantasm 2:'' Uzumaku Enkei no Saike(Whirling Circular Scythe) (Rank A) (Anti-Army) Range: 1-700 meters Target: 1000 The circular thing surrounding her is her second Noble Phantasm. Although she did not have this while she was alive nor are there any records of her holding such a device in mythology, perhaps it is a mutation of the idea of the Grim Reaper and Death being the same person, and that is the reason? Nonetheless, while it can be used as a magical conduit for her spells, it can also transform into a scythe and she can use it like a melee weapon. By saying its True Name, it stops being an effective defensive tool and becomes offensive death machine that has a chance to insta-kill servants, and will absolutely annihilate regular life nearby. Max Targets is up to 1000 people. Once that's reached in a day, She can't use it anymore for the rest of the day.